BSCMC 005: Mary Anne and the Secret in the Attic
Tanner writes a new poem inspired by "The Sick Rose" by William Blake"The Sick Rose" by William Blake: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43682/the-sick-rose Tanner: a burn on Jack. Mary Anne burns Jack because she explains what "an anthropologist" is. (Jack: "It's right there in the fucking word root. Anthropos, meaning man; logos, meaning the cosmic order of the universe, or studying something.") Jack: a burn on Logan by Mary Anne, because she went out on a date with another boy on the same day she got a letter from Logan. She also burns Bob, who she thinks may have only asked her out because his grandmother asked him to. |Segment: Hashtag Swoon = The old-time intro was inspired by "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron"She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43844/she-walks-in-beauty Tanner: Logan got the worst of it. His shirt was nearly covered in paint. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. "Which book was that? Oh, the one where Ellen Miles made Logan take his shirt off." |Segment: Miles Moment = Frowns for Downs this week, says Tanner. There is a discussion of how emotive Ellen is amongst the other writers in the League.|Segment: Tanner Googles = Tanner goes to Rhyme Zonehttps://www.rhymezone.com/ to find a rhyme for the new Tearful Moment segment.|Segment: Tearful Moment = The new Tearful Moment, inspired by Edgar Allen Poe"The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48860/the-raven / gothic poetry, is still Tearful Moment, but with a fancy new intro. Tanner cried while eating chilaquiles at lunchtime. He reads a passage with Kristy talking to her mom about Mary Anne. "So he always wanted her?" asked Kristy. "Of course he did!" said her mom. "She was his little girl." Jack reads the letter. "Reading that letter was an experience I'd never forget." |Segment: Twilight Zone = A new segment that's never been a segment officially. These mysteries take place in an alternate universe from the main BSCC canon. Stacey isn't bad, etc. This week: Mary Anne is taking care of Charlotte at Heritage Day, and sees the Crane girls and Aunt Bud.|Theory: Bread Theory = Mary Anne's mom's maiden name was Baker, and her address was 127. Psalms 127:1-2: "Unless the LORD builds the house, they labor in vain who build it. Unless the LORD guards the city, the watchman stays awake in vain. It is vain for you to rise up early, to sit up late, to eat the bread of sorrows; for so He gives His beloved sleep." Perhaps she is the Soul Baker, the God. Jack tries to take credit for Bread Theory (false).|Jack's References = An "is-ought"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Is%E2%80%93ought_problem distinction in moral philosophy. This is Jack's favorite type of BSC book, where the girls aren't fighting. One meaning of Alma in Latin ("it's complicated") is "soul"; could also be nourish (from the proto-Indo-Europeanhttps://www.etymonline.com/word/*al-). "Have you seen the film The Running Manhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Running_Man_(1987_film)?" Jack's favorite movie, much to Tanner's disbelief. They come up with an ampersand shirt: Richards &Mendez &Whitman &Price &Hadad This is a long walk, but Jack ties the Whitman/Price/Hadad scene from The Running Man, to the scene in this book with Mimi's gravestone. She didn't go live on a farm, Baby Nation. Sorry. The Voight-Kampff test from Bladerunner"The Voight-Kampff test was a test used as of 2019 by the LAPD's Blade Runners to assist in the testing of an individual to see whether they were a replicant or not. It measured bodily functions such as respiration, heart rate, blushing and eye movement in response to emotionally provocative questions." Source: https://bladerunner.fandom.com/wiki/Voight-Kampff_test In the stinger, Jack burns Tanner by saying that Tanner's rhymes would make Wordsworth melancholy. |Tanner's References = "Save big money at Menards!"Menards jingle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sweH1131Vw0 Tanner writes his own letter in the style of Alma Baker's. It references how to get the first warp whistlehttps://mario.fandom.com/wiki/Warp_Whistle in Super Mario 3. "Bingo Bango Greenring and the Mystery of the Second and Third Warp Whistles." (Jack shares the secrets of the 2nd and 3rd warp whistles.) "I've got a lot of segments left, by the way," Tanner says, with 19 minutes of podcast left. Hoisted by your own petardFrom the play Hamlet (III.iv.207) by Shakespeare: For tis the sport to haue the enginer / Hoist with his owne petar. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/hoist_by_one%27s_own_petard |Notes and Listener Description(s) = No more lying in a field covered in honey and vinegar; the boys have realized that there are so many books left, and they can kick the can down the road further. This week, we've learned about Mary Anne's mother. Ann/Ghostwriters and their Problematic-Sounding Holidays: Celebrate America Day (Live: Super Mystery 001: Baby-Sitters Haunted House), Heritage Day (this book) - "dystopian nightmare holidays" |Signoff = That's all for now. It's time to help shell peas for dinner. Don't I sound like a farm girl? I'm yours 'til Niagra falls.|PreviousEpisode = The Baby-Sitter's Club Movie|NextEpisode = BSCMC 006: The Mystery at Claudia's House}} Category:Episodes Category:Ellen Miles Category:BSCC Mystery Category:Burn of the Week Category:Hashtag Swoon Category:Miles Moment Category:Tearful Moment Category:Tanner Googles Category:Twilight Zone Category:Bread Theory